fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gristle the Wolverine
Gristle the Wolverine was the second-born son of Ignora and Stern, and the brother of three siblings: Rage, Churl and Crank. He dreamed of becoming a hero to his people, and his violence only manifested in times of defense or when hunting. Him and Rage often fought but nevertheless they cared deeply for one another as brothers often do. When the Usurper came to obtain a mystical object on their continental home, he attacked numerous cities, including Soldokna. Soldokna suffered the worse of the villages attacked, partially due to their species' natural aggressiveness leading to violence escalating. Gristle saw this as his chance to become the hero he always wanted to be but unfortunately he was not trained well-enough to handle the robot invaders, and soon succumbed to their attacks. In the end, Gristle, his parents and two of his siblings perished - only Rage survived the onslaught out of their entire family. While this ended Gristle's story, his demise continues to fuel Rage's hatred of the Usurper, and his demand for the being's life in retribution. Appearance Gristle was typical in appearance to other Oloshkan Wolverine-based Mobians. Still not fully grown, Gristle only stood 4'3" tall and weighed 98 lbs, which is only because of his species' natural musculature. His eyes are carmine while his fur is mostly ecru in color, though like other Oloshkan Wolverines he has a black mask and a tan muzzle, while thick locks hang down and curtain his head. Of these locks, the one at the back of his head is the longest, and ends in a black-furred section. Similar to his brothers' future teammate, Quills the Porcupine, he is a minimalist when it comes to clothing, though he and his people are perfectly adapted to the Oloshkan climate. His favorite set of "clothes" consisted of only a leather utility belt and bluish-gray shoes, complimented by a crystal shard worn as a necklace. It is believed that this crystal may have had some connection to the chaos emeralds or similar gems, but it was lost after his death and is in the state it was in it likely would not have had much of an effect on the wearer. Personality Gristle was an inspirational individual, aspiring to become a hero of his people when he grew up. Surprisingly for one of his kind, he was able to keep his violent nature in check, only letting it emerge in times of required defense for his town or when on the hunt. His personality directly clashed with that of his older brother, Rage, and the two often fought, though not out of a lack of love for one another. Unfortunately, his desire to play the hero directly led to his death, when he attempted to stop the Usurper's robots, only to be cut down where he stood. Abilities As a member of the Oloshka Wolverine species, Gristle possessed all of their natural abilities; although he was a very promising individual, he did not get the chance to be fully trained in technique before his untimely demise. Burrowing Using his dual hand claws, Gristle could burrow into the earth. This was his favorite technique, often using it outside of battle. Bull Rush Like his brother, Rage, Gristle could perform the Bull Rush, although since his rage was nowhere near the level that Rage has grown to possess, his was not nearly as powerful and only provided him with minimal protection from attack, as the barrier formed from its utilization is developed based upon and individual's negative emotions. Even so his was still pretty powerful for his age, being able to tap into his naturally violent nature. This attack consists of digging one's dual hand claws into the ground as leverage for pulling oneself forward, rushing on all fours in a furious short attack. Super strength Gristle, during his lifetime, showed a greater affinity for his species' super strength than his older brother, Rage. Had he received enough training he would have be a true powerhouse. However, as it stood he was not able to tap into it on all occasions and so his strength appeared to fluctuate, either being incredibly powerful and shredding his foes or simply putting dents in them. Enhanced durability All Wolverines possess enhanced durability, allowing them to sustain more injury before collapsing; however, given his young age, his durability was still lower than is natural for more mature members of the species, which would help in his eventual defeat and death. Resistances Being a Wolverine, Gristle possessed their natural resistances to both water and cold environments. Weaknesses Although also considered his greatest strength, his greatest weakness was his heroic personality as it led to his attempts to stop the Usurper's robots when they arrived in his hometown, whereas had he hid and/or fled he would have instead lived to fight another day, eventually gaining the strength needed to stop the Usurper singlehandedly. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Sonic (series) Category:Sonic Characters Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters